Golden Sun Maybe
by kaze5
Summary: I'm trying to revise Golden Sun in my idiotic way. Read!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Golden Sun...Maybe.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun! I wish I did though.  
  
I'm new so don't be mean and flame my story!  
  
-----*000*)*&&^^^^%%$$##@@@!!!~~~  
  
Chaper One  
  
  
Another peaceful day in Vale started as the sun rose high in the sky. The people were just getting out of bed, the lazy bums. Except, of course, one was still snoring away.  
  
Jenna: *knocks on Garets door* WAKE UP!!!  
  
Garet: *snoooooooree**  
  
Isaac: Let's just leave him Jenna...  
  
Jenna: Nah, this is fun!  
  
Isaac: How can banging on a door be fun?  
  
Jenna: I don't know.  
  
Garet: *walks out* Mornin' guys! *Jenna glares at him* What?  
  
Jenna: Idiot! You slept in 'til 1:00!!!  
  
Garet: Soooo?  
  
Jenna: Forget it.  
  
Isaac: OK  
  
Isaac: Why don't we go rock climbing up to Sol Sanctum?  
  
Garet: Weren't we supposed to meet that old man dude?  
  
Jenna: It's Kraden.  
  
Isaac: *Jenna walks ahead* Hey, isn't Jenna unstable Garet?  
  
Garet: Yes. She's nosy, going into what happened after that rock fell on her bro.  
  
Isaac: I know. Dude, why don't we remember stuff?  
  
Jenna: HEY! WE'RE AT KRADENS!  
  
Isaac: *Garet and Isaac jump* Ahh! Ok! Don't yell!  
  
Jenna: I wasn't yelling. :P  
  
Isaac: Riiight.  
  
*Saturos and Menardi walk away from Kradens cottage*  
  
Saturos: What a stupid old man.  
  
Menardi: I know. Let's kill him after we get those...Hey! Idiot kids! What do YOU want?  
  
Isaac: We're supposed to meet Kraden.  
  
Menardi: Can we kill them Saturos? Please?  
  
Saturos: *thinks for a bit* Um....no. They'll be "useful"...somehow.  
  
Jenna: GET OUT OF MY WAY!  
  
Menardi: Shut up.  
  
*Saturos and Menardi get out of the peoples way*  
  
Saturos: Now go see that old man.  
  
Isaac: OK  
  
Garet: AHHH!!!! EVIL BUTTERFLIES!! MEDIC!!!  
  
Jenna: Shut up.  
  
---  
  
What do you people think? I'll try to make my chappys longer.  
  
Reveiw! I'll give you a bag of cookies! 


	2. Sol Sanctum

Golden Sun Maybe  
  
Disclaimer: Nope don't own.  
  
Sorry for not updating for, like, forever, but still I updated right?  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2 Sol Sanctum  
  
(The entrance to Sol Sanctum)  
  
Garret: I'M SCARED!!   
  
Jenna: Shut up. We don't care if you're scared.  
  
Garret: I WANT MY MOMMY!!  
  
Isaac: *inches away from Garret* Uh now you're scaring me.  
  
Kraden: Shut the frick up and let's frickin go inside.  
  
All: Ok!  
  
(In Sol Sanctum)  
  
Isaac: Lookee!! A bad guy!! Hi Mr. Badguy! How are y-*gets attacked*  
  
Garret: I'll save you! *casts a fire spell*  
  
Isaac: No! I'm gonna get burnt too! *gets burnt* OWWWWW!  
  
Kraden: Oooh that has to frickin got to frickin hurt!  
  
Jenna: Let's just go.  
  
Isaac: Owie!  
  
Jenna: SHUT UP FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!  
  
Isaac: Fine then. I don't like you.   
  
Jenna: *roars at him*  
  
Kraden and Garret: O.o  
  
Isaac: I still don't like you!!  
  
Jenna: SHUT UP AND LET'S JUST GO ALREADY!!  
  
Garet: Jenna you're gonna get laryngitis if you keep roaring and yelling.  
  
Jenna: DO I CARE?!  
  
Kraden: All you retards frickin settle down and let's frickin go! I know it looks like we're frickin at the frickin end of frickin Sol Sanctum, but, frick, there's some frickin stupid secret thing here and I'm frickin making you use your frickin PsyEnergy so you can frickin move the frickin ugly statues!!  
  
Isaac: Okie dokie! *moves a statue* Oh cool! An ENTRANCE! Wow!! Spectacular! Magnificant! Stupendous! Absolutely SPIFFING! Wonderful! Fabulous!  
  
Jenna: Let's just go.  
  
Isaac: Beautiful!   
  
Jenna: I mean NOW!  
  
Garet: Yes yes.  
  
(They all walk in the passage way thingy)  
  
Garet:......It's DARK!  
  
Kraden: Hmmmmm we should frickin be there frickin soon.  
  
Jenna: ENOUGH with the "frickins" ok?!  
  
Kraden: Frickin shut up for fricks sake!! I'm trying to frickin think!  
  
*more walking, argueing, and then some more walking*  
  
(one hour later)  
  
Isaac: Oh my gawd we're here!  
  
Kraden: Frickin move your frickin ass so I can frickin examine the frickin place!  
  
*Isaac, Jenna, and Garet go upstairs*  
  
Garet: Dude! It's...statues!   
  
Jenna: Shut up Garet. We don't care!  
  
Garet: You...don't?  
  
Jenna: No, we don't.  
  
Garet: *starts crying*  
  
Isaac: Jenna, you're mean!  
  
Jenna: I DARE you to say that again!! And shut up Garet! *hits Garet*  
  
Garet: Ow! *bumps into a statue and moves it*  
  
*downstairs*  
  
Kraden: What the @#$% is going on!?!?!? *gets struck by lightning*   
  
*upstairs*  
  
Isaac: Oooo sounds like thunder!  
  
(Kraden appears)  
  
Kraden (all burnt): What the @#$% are you frickin doing messing with the frickin statues!!?! You little fricked up frickin fricking fricks!  
  
Jenna: Arrrrgh!! Shut up with the fricks already!!!!!!  
  
Kraden: Frickin shut the frick up little frickin girl! Now there's some fricked up puzzle here so I'd advise you little fricks check the other frickin place for fricks sake!  
  
Garet: Okie dokie!!!  
  
*5 hours later*  
  
(They finally solved the puzzle)  
  
Garet: Shibby!  
  
Jenna: SEE I TOLD YOU!! HA!  
  
Isaac: Er can you shut up so we can go downstairs?  
  
Jenna: Oh. Ok  
  
*they all go downstairs*  
  
Kraden: Would you frickin look at that! The frickin rooms changed! Holy frick! Let's frickin go in the frickin other frickin room!  
  
Isaac: Um Kraden even when you're excited you say "frick".  
  
Garet: Dude let's go in the other room!   
  
*they go into the other room*   
  
Isaac: Ooey! It SHINY! *points to the shiny thing and walks towards it*  
  
Kraden: Frickin little fricked up frick! Get the frick over here!  
  
Jenna: Ah hell with it! Let's ALL go!  
  
Garet: But I'm scared!!!!  
  
Jenna: Shut UP *shoves everyone in the portal thing*  
  
~~~~  
  
Yeah should I continue?  
  
Kat: No.  
  
Shush I wasn't talking to you. 


End file.
